Warner Theatre
Bugs' Cinema is a movie block on the WB Kids channel. The block airs at Thursday and Friday nights after Cartoon Cartoons as well as at weekend mornings and evenings, as well on holidays like Easter Day, Father's Day, Mother's Day and Christmas. The films are preceded by a opening commentary of Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) posing as a movie critic. The first film that it ever aired on the block was the Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertaiment film Sing. Movies (With the exception of Sing, all the films are not in order of premiere) *''Sing'' (Universal/Illumination) *''Mil Intentos y un Invento'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''The LEGO Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Charlotte's Web'' (animated version, Paramount) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' duology (Disney) *''Ice Age'' series (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Tinker Bell'' series (Disney) *''Space Jam'' (Warner Bros.) *''Space Jam 2'' (Warner Bros.) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (Warner Bros.) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Rescuers'' (Disney) *''Trapito'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (Universal) *''Despicable Me'' series (Universal/Illumination) *''Trolls'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (Sony/Columbia) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (Disney) *''The Book of Life'' (Fox) *''The Story of The Face Paint'' (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Jumanji'' (Sony/TriStar) *''Peter Pan'' (Disney) *''Peter Pan II: Return to NeverLand'' (Disney) *''Hook'' (Sony/TriStar/Amblin) *''Pinocchio'' (Disney) *''Cinderella'' (animated version, Disney) *''Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil'' (Warner Bros.) *''Hercules'' (Disney) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' duology (Sony/Columbia) *''Aladdin'' (Disney) *''Hotel Transylvania'' trilogy (Sony/Columbia) *''Winnie the Pooh'' series (Disney) *''The Incredibles'' duology (Disney/Pixar) *''Ghostbusters'' duology (Sony/Columbia) *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' (Paramount/Warner Bros.) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Ico el Caballito Valiente'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (animated version, Disney) *''The Boss Baby'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (Disney) *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin the Speedy Boy: The Speedy Discovery'' (Warner Bros.) *''Madagascar'' series (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Tom and Jerry'' direct-to-video film series (Warner Bros.) *''Mr. Magoo'' (Universal/Disney) *''Pinocchio'' (Disney) *''Lilo and Stitch'' (Disney) *''101 Dalmatians'' (animated version, Disney) *''101 Dalmatians'' (live-action version, Disney) *''The Goonies'' (Warner Bros.) *''Toy Story'' series (Disney/Pixar) *''Cars'' series (Disney/Pixar) *''Monsters University'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Stuart Little'' trilogy (Sony/Columbia) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' (Warner Bros.) *''Inside Out'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Finding Dory'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Rio'' duology (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Shrek'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Puss in Boots'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Anastasia'' (Fox) *''Manuelita'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''The Lorax'' (Universal/Illumination) *''The Smurfs'' live-action duology (Sony/Columbia) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (Sony/Columbia) *''The Three Stooges'' (Fox) *''The Jungle Book'' duology (animated version, Disney) *''Storks'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (MGM) *''Inspector Gadget'' duology (Disney) *''The LEGO Batman Movie'' (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *''Las Alegrias de Pantriste'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' (Disney/Touchstone/Amblin) *''The Bunnicula Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''Baby's Day Out'' (Fox) *''Madagascar'' series (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Chloe's Closet: The Movie'' (Universal/Sony/Columbia) *''The Cassowary and The Face Paint'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (Fox) *''Herbie, the Love Bug'' series (Disney) *''An American Tail'' series (Universal) *''Heidi's Song'' (Paramount/Warner Bros.) *''Ferdinand'' (Fox/Blue Sky) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (Rankin-Bass) *''Peter Rabbit'' (Sony/Columbia) *''Kung Fu Magoo'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''My Singing Monsters'' (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Scooby-Doo'' direct-to-video film series (Warner Bros.) *''Scooby-Doo'' live-action duology (Warner Bros.) *''Jeremy Jaguar'' (Paramount) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Wallaby'' (Warner Bros.) *''Underdog'' (Universal/Disney) *''Curious George'' (Universal) *''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Jetsons: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Universal) *''The Face Paint Gang Movie (Warner Bros.) *The Face Paint Gang: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Fox/Universal) *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' (Warner Bros./Paramount/Sony/Columbia) *''The Flintstones'' live-action duology (Warner Bros./Universal) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Top Cat'' duology (Warner Bros.) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Endless Friendship (Universal) *The Epic Candy Quest'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (Disney) *''Wild Forces'' (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!'' (Fox/Zumbastico Studios) *''Fabian Fox Havoc Too!: The Dog Patrol's Revenge'' (Fox/Zumbastico Studios) *''Fabian Fox: The Old Days'' (Fox/Zumbastico Studios) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: Lost Toons'' (Fox/Zumbastico Studios) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: World Discovery'' (Fox/Zumbastico Studios) *''Treasure Planet'' (Disney) *''Wolves Can Dance'' (Paramount) *''Big Hero 6'' (Disney/Marvel Studios) *''Frozen'' (Disney) *''Zootopia'' (Disney) *''Moana'' (Disney) *''Collin X Sonic: Speed Heroes Team'' (Warner Bros.) *''WB Kids: Acme Rumble'' (Warner Bros.) *''Chicken Little'' (Disney) *''Cartoon Network: United at Last'' (Warner Bros.) *''Looney League'' (Warner Bros.) *''Reilly Toons Presents'' film series (Sony/Columbia) *''Thumbelina'' (Warner Bros./Fox) *''The Little Mermaid'' (Disney) *''Tangled'' (Disney) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (Disney) *All of Disney's package animated films (Disney) *''The Doggies Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''Elf'' (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *''Collin/DC Superheroes: Universe Crisis'' (Warner Bros./DC Comics) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (Universal/Imagine) *''George of the Jungle'' duology (Universal/Disney) *''The Mask'' (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *''Back to the Future'' trilogy (Universal/Amblin) *''The Reilly Toons Movie'' (Sony/Columbia) (More yet to come...) Opening sequence The opening sequence is similar to the 1970s opening from the long-running TV series . Promos /Promos Trivia *The block is commercial-free. **As a result, the block is commonly promoted as "More emotion, less commercials". *Some films like Frozen and How the Grinch Stole Christmas air exclusively in the Christmas holidays due to its Winter theme. *When the DreamWorks Animation films are broadcasted on the block, the Universal Pictures logo is added, becuase of NBCUniversal acquiring DreamWorks Animation in 2016, with the 1998-2012 films having the 1997 Universal Pictures logo and the 2012-2017 films having the 2012 Universal Pictures logo replacing the 20th Century Fox logo. *In the Hanna-Barbera films distributed by Universal Pictures, the logo of the latter is replaced by the 1984 Warner Bros. Pictures logo in Jetsons: The Movie and The Flintstones and by the 1998 Warner Bros. Pictures logo in The Face Paint Gang: The Movie and The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas. *Due to NBCUniversal currently owning Mr. Magoo, Underdog and George of the Jungle through DreamWorks Classics, the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo and the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo are replaced by the 1997 Universal Pictures logo in their live-action adaptions. *Despite airing films from the Walt Disney Pictures and Paramount Pictures libraries, the block doesn't air Disney Channel Original Movies and Nickelodeon Movies releases in order to WB Kids not make direct promotion to its rival channels. Category:WB Kids Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Movie blocks Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Bugs' Cinema Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas